From Now
by Mayu Tachibana
Summary: Sakura kembali bertemu dengan Sasori ketika sedang berusaha menyendiri di taman, mereka pergi ke kafe dan melihat kemesraan dua orang yang dikenali Sakura dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Kali ini Sasori membantunya untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Sekuel beginning, warning inside! RnR?


Kau masih sering menatap seseorang itu, memperhatikan dia dan pasangannya dari jauh dengan rasa nyeri yang masih mengiringi. Tapi kali ini seseorang yang lain menghampirimu, mendatangimu dengan kelembutan yang tersembunyi dan perlahan-lahan menyembuhkan rasa nyeri itu.

Kali ini kau memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandanganmu dari seseorang itu, mengubur segala kenangan mengenai seseorang itu di dalam dirimu. Sebuah senyum tulus akhirnya tersungging di bibirmu ketika menatap seseorang yang lain itu kembali menghampiri dengan wajah datar yang khas.

Seseorang itu mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Pada awalnya kau menatap uluran tangannya dengan pandangan ragu tapi pada akhirnya kau tersenyum kecil, menerima uluran tangannya dan kemudian mengikuti seseorang itu membawamu pergi.

Mungkin pada akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari seseorang yang lain.

Semoga beruntung, Sakura.

.

.

.

From Now

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

From Now by Mayu Tachibana

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: POV bermacam-macam, AU, OOC, missed typo(s)

Sekuel 'Beginning'

Untuk Syalala lala, Uzumaki himeka dan Kimura megumi

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan terburu-buru melewati orang-orang yang berdesakan di jalanan kota. Berkali-kali aku mengecek jam tanganku dan melihat waktu yang tertera disana, sekarang hanya tersisa lima menit lagi sebelum aku benar-benar terlambat untuk masuk ke kelas.

Dalam hati aku mulai merutuki kebodohanku yang bisa-bisanya bergadang semalaman untuk menonton secara maraton CD-CD yang kukumpulkan selama seminggu terakhir. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat untuk menonton film yang sudah begitu jarang kulakukakan akhir-akhir ini akibat dari Ino yang semakin sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sai dari pada bersamaku.

Aku berdecak pelan ketika merasakan ponselku mulai berdering dan bergetar di saku mantelku, menandakan seseorang–yang kemungkinan besar Ino–meneleponku. Aku pada akhirnya membiarkan ponselku terus berdering karena masih sibuk untuk berjalan cepat diantara banyak orang-orang yang mungkin saja juga mengalami hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan diriku.

Beberapa menit berjalan aku akhirnya tiba di depan universitas, dengan langkah secepat mungkin aku berjalan melewati mahasiswa lain yang masih berjalan santai dan mengobrol dengan teman masing-masing tanpa beban, jelas sangat berbeda dengan situasiku yang sekarang sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika tiba didepan pintu kelasku yang sudah tertutup rapat, dari luar aku dapat mendengar dengungan samar suara dosen yang sedang menjelaskan sejarah pengobatan Konohagakure selama ini. Aku sedikit menjijitkan kedua kakiku untuk mengintip dari kaca persegi kecil yang terpasang di pintu kelas dan memandang berkeliling melihat sebagian besar mahasiswa lain sedang sibuk memperhatikan dosen yang mengajar–Tsunade-sensei. Pandanganku berhenti pada Ino yang balik memandangku dengan sorot mata tajam dan lega secara bersamaan.

'Baka.' Aku melihat gerakan mulutnya mengucapkan itu tanpa suara padaku sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah dosen hingga tidak menatapku lagi. Aku berhenti mengintip lalu membuka ponselku yang terasa bergetar di saku mantelku.

_**Kau dari mana saja?**_ Tanya Ino melalui pesan yang dia kirim.

Aku segera mengetik balasan lalu mengirimkannya. _**Aku bangun kesiangan. Apa aman kalau sekarang aku masuk ke dalam kelas?**_

_**Jangan, **_balasnya beberapa menit kemudian. _**Tsunade-sensei sepertinya sedang dalam **_**mood**_** yang buruk.**_

Aku mendesah pelan. _Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

Aku memasukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam mantel lalu mulai berjalan menjauh dari sana menuju taman, memutuskan untuk menyendiri selama beberapa saat dan menunggu bel pergantian jam pelajaran berdering.

Setibanya di taman aku melangkahkan kakiku memutari air mancur kecil yang terletak ditengah-tengah taman lalu mendudukkan diriku di salah satu kursi yang tersedia disana. Mataku mulai terpejam menikmati angin dingin yang berhembus melewatiku dan mulai merasakan kantuk seketika menghampiriku.

Aku kembali membuka mataku dan melihat kepulan-kepulan samar keluar dari mulutku. Dengan perlahan aku segera membuka kedua sarung tangan yang membalut tanganku lalu mulai menggosokkan kedua tanganku selama beberapa saat dengan cepat untuk menciptakan rasa hangat yang berasal dari tubuhku sendiri untuk kemudian ditempelkan ke pipiku yang terasa dingin.

Apa sebaiknya ke perpustakaan saja ya?

Aku terdiam, mengangkat salah satu tanganku yang mengenakan jam tangan dan melihat waktu yang tertera disana. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Cukuplah. Aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku lalu beranjak dari sana menuju perpustakaan yang terletak berlawanan arah dari taman belakang.

Dalam beberapa menit aku sudah sampai di perpustakaan dan mulai mengisi daftar kunjungan, memilih tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela dan menghempaskan diriku disana–bersyukur ketika pemanas perpustakaan mulai menghangatkan tubuhku dari hawa dingin ketika berada di luar tadi.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka ranselku dan meraih buku pelajaran, membukanya pada halaman pelajaran pada hari ini dan mulai membacanya dalam hati, berusaha meresapinya sehingga tidak tertinggal dengan yang lain. Beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali membuka tasku untuk mengambil buku catatan dan kotak pensil, meraih pulpen dan mulai menuliskan beberapa kalimat penting dari buku pelajaran.

Suasana yang tenang dan rasa hangat yang berputar disekelilingku perlahan membuatku kembali merasa mengantuk, tulisan yang tercetak pada buku yang kubaca mulai terlihat mengabur dan peganganku pada pulpenku semakin goyah. Mataku terasa sangat berat. Aku segera menepuk kedua pipiku sekeras mungkin sebanyak beberapa kali lalu membuka ranselku untuk meraih sebotol minuman dan kemudian meneguknya sebanyak mungkin untuk mencegahku dari rasa kantuk.

Aku kembali menuliskan semua kata-kata itu hingga bab yang kupelajari itu habis, aku membuka buka buku sekali lagi untuk mengecek kalimat penting yang mungkin saja kulewatkan lalu menutup buku dan beranjak dari sana untuk mencari buku lain yang lebih ringan.

Perpustakaan di sekolah ini tidak terlalu besar, hanya berisikan beberapa buku pelajaran tambahan, buku pengetahuan umum, bank soal dari dua tahun yang lalu dan sedikit novel dan beberapa komik. Aku sudah cukup sering bolak-balik ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku–entah itu pelajaran atau novel–sehingga aku sudah hapal hampir semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut.

Aku melangkah ke salah satu lorong rak buku dan mulai menyusurkan jemariku dibagian samping buku yang kulewati. Beberapa diantaranya kutarik keluar dari barisan lalu melihat isinya sekilas sebelum mengembalikannya lagi karena sudah pernah membacanya ataupun belum tertarik dengan tema yang ada di dalam buku tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari aku akhirnya memilih dua komik yang belum kubaca lalu kembali duduk ke tempatku sebelumnya. Menikmati waktu yang tersisa sebelum melanjutkan jadwal kuliahku yang berantakan.

.

Aku melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan tepat bersamaan dengan bel yang membunyikan bel pergantian kelas. Mahasiswa yang sebelumnya berada di dalam kelas sekarang bergerak keluar bersama dengan teman-temannya masing-masing sehingga membuat lorong kelas yang sebelumnya sepi berubah menjadi keramaian yang cukup padat.

"Jidat!" Seseorang memanggilku dengan suara yang cukup keras diantara dengungan obrolan mahasiswa lain.

Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan dapat melihat kilasan berwarna kuning pucat panjang bergerak kearahku dengan menyusup diantara para mahasiswa lain. Ino–kilasan berwarna kuning itu–beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai disampingku.

"Ada apa, pig?" tanyaku kearahnya ketika melihatnya sedikit terengah-engah.

Dia memukul lenganku pelan lalu menatapku dengan pandangan merajuk. "Kau enak sekali tidak masuk saat pelajaran Tsunade-sensei, jidat."

"Memang kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran, tumben-tumbennya aku melihat Ino merajuk seperti ini di depanku. "Kau dapat masalah?"

"Ya," jawab Ino perlahan dengan masih menatapku dengan pandangan menuduh. "Dan itu gara-gara kau, jidat."

Aku mengerutkan keningku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan pandangan bingung. "Gara-gara aku? Memang apa salahku?"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendesah cukup keras. "Masa kau lupa, jidat? Kita kan satu kelompok sejarah. Kemarin kau dan aku mengerjakan tugas itu secara maraton dari siang sampai malam di rumahmu dan karena laptopnya milikmu, maka kaulah yang bertugas membawa hasil presentasi yang kita kerjakan itu."

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan yang cukup panjang dari Ino, memprosesnya selama beberapa saat di kepalaku untuk memahami secara jelas sebelum menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalaku paham. "Aa."

Ino merengut melihat tanggapanku yang terkesan acuh tak acuh.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Ino-pig ..., aku juga _gak_ tahu kalau jadinya bakal begini."

Gadis berambut pirang itu masih merengut kepadaku, jelas terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban satu-satunya yang kupunya. Tapi aku memang tidak salah 'kan? Bukan salahku sepenuhnya kalau aku terlalu kelelahan sehingga lupa akan tugas yang kubawa dan harus segera diberikan ke guru sejarah kami.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja yang tadi," ucap Ino akhirnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya berulangkali. "Lagipula sehabis ini aku bisa istirahat cukup lama."

Aku menatapnya terkejut. "Habis ini kita ada kelas kosong?"

Ino mengangguk, sebuah senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar riang menggantikan raut mukanya yang sebelumnya mengerut. "Sarutobi-sensei tidak masuk, dia sakit."

"Kau tahu dari mana, Ino-pig?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan.

Ino menjawabnya dengan nada riang yang sama sekali tidak dia sembunyikan. "Dari Tsunade-sensei~"

Aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku, berarti hari ini aku hanya tinggal menghadapi kelas Kakashi-sensei, pelajaran matematika dasar. Syukurlah.

Aku dan Ino melanjutkan obrolan ringan kami sambil melangkahkan kaki kami menuju kafetaria. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa lain sudah berkumpul disana dan mulai mengantri mengambil makanan yang tersedia kemudian mencari tempat duduk. Aku memilih untuk mengambil makanan terlebih dahulu sehingga Ino bisa mencari tempat duduk bagi kami.

Aku ikut mengantri diantara mahasiswa lain dan mengambil jatah makananku. Sup miso, telur gulung dengan nasi merah dan onigiri serta puding susu sebagai makanan tambahan dan makanan penutup. Setelah mengambil semuanya aku kembali ke tempat duduk yang diarahkan oleh Ino dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku meletakkan nampanku dan duduk diseberang Ino, gadis itu kembali asik membuka ponselnya dan tertawa kecil melihat entah apa yang tertampil pada layar ponselnya–pesan dari Sai, mungkin.

"Kau tidak mengambil makanan, Ino-pig?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah bawa bekal," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kotak bekalnya kearahku , menunjukkan isi bentonya yang terlihat lebih menggiurkan dibanding makan siangku. Sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya ketika dia meraih sumpit dan menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya "Aku membuatnya untuk Sai juga."

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku sambil ikut menyantap makananku. Kami makan sambil sesekali mengobrol ria, mengumbar aib satu sama lain–terutama kencan Ino-pig dan Sai–juga seputar sale pakaian yang cukup murah di departmen store langganan kami. Ino juga kembali mengeluhkan sikap polos tapi menyebalkan Sai yang masih lumayan sering mengganggunya, aku hanya bisa tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya sebagai rasa simpati.

Setelah selesai makan kami membeli minuman kaleng dan beranjak dari kafetaria. Beberapa saat berjalan Ino tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk dahinya lumayan keras.

"Jidat, maaf, sepertinya aku lupa membawa kamera Sai dari kafetaria tadi," ucap Ino dengan nada terburu-buru. "Duluan ya."

Aku yang kaget hanya bergumam 'ya' tersendat dan melihat Ino segera berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk menyadarkan diri lalu melanjutkan langkahku menuju taman belakang yang sebelumnya sempat kukunjungi.

Taman itu cukup ramai, ada beberapa mahasiswa lain yang sedang bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu disana bersama pacar mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas sambil mengangkat tudung jaketku untuk menutupi pandanganku dari pemandangan saring rangkul atau obrolan mesra antara pasangan kekasih tersebut. Aku memilih untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang terhalang oleh semak-semak yang cukup lebat, tempat yang sempurna untuk menyendiri.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku disana dan memejamkan mataku, mengabaikan dengungan samar dari obrolan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain dan larut dalam keheningan yang kuciptakan. Selama beberapa menit aku dapat merasakan diriku terombang-ambing diantara sadar dan tidak sadar, tanda bahwa aku sudah nyaris tertidur.

"Jadi kau bersekolah disini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba, mengagetkanku.

Aku segera membuka mataku yang terasa berkunang-kunang dan menoleh untuk menatap seorang laki-laki asing yang entah dari kapan sudah duduk disampingku, dia memberiku tatapan datar yang membuat kerutan di keningku muncul–aku pernah melihatnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku langsung tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang diberikannya padaku.

"Akasuna Sasori."

Kerutan di keningku menjadi lebih dalam, namanya tidak terlalu asing. "Apa kita pernah berkenalan?"

Dia mengeluarkan dengusan yang cukup keras setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, sebuah senyum samar muncul di sudut bibirnya ketika dia menatapku geli. "Ternyata kau memiliki ingatan berjangka pendek ya?" ujar laki-laki itu yang terdengar menyindirku dibalik nada bicaranya yang datar.

Aku mengerutkan keningku tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dia tidak menjawabku, tangannya malah bergerak merogoh ke dalam saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel, jari-jarinya dengan cepat menekan-nekan layar ponsel itu lalu mendiamkannya selama beberapa saat. Ponselku bergetar.

Aku gantian merogoh saku jaketku dan melihat nama yang terpasang di layar ponselku yang sekarang menyala, Akasuna Sasori, nama laki-laki itu.

"Sudah ingat?" tanyanya menatapku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mulai berusaha mengingat-ingat laki-laki yang sedang duduk disebelahku. Kepalaku akhirnya terangkat dan menatapnya balik, memandang figur wajahnya dengan cermat untuk mencari petunjuk untuk ingatanku. Wajah _baby face_ dengan mata coklat dan rambut semerah darah, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan sekilas aku dapat melihat sebuah noda samar di jaketnya.

"Aa!" aku menepukkan kedua tanganku ketika akhirnya bisa mengingatnya. "Kau cowok yang kutabrak waktu itu?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku heran. "Dari mana kau tahu aku sekolah disini?"

Dia tampak terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Aku juga bersekolah di sini," jawabnya akhirnya. "Kebetulan tadi aku melihatmu saat hendak berjalan-jalan jadi aku menghampirimu, rambutmu sangat mudah untuk dikenali meskipun dari jauh."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku paham. Angin berhembus pelan membawa dengungan obrolan mahasisiwa-mahasiswa lain yang terdengar semakin jelas, dan benar saja, taman belakang sekarang sudah hampir penuh dengan mahasiswa lain yang akan mulai bersantai sehabis menerima materi dari dosen.

"Kau ingin aku mengganti rugi sekarang juga?" tanyaku tiba-tiba menawarkan, tempat ini sudah tidak cocok lagi untuk menyendiri. "Aku kosong sampai jam satu siang."

Dia melirik jam tangannya sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepadaku. "Ayo."

Kami melangkahkan kaki kami menuju kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari universitas, berjalan beriringan memasuki kafe yang terkenal di kalangan para mahasiswa dan pekerja kantoran yang biasanya berkunjung ke sana untuk makan siang atau bercengkrama dengan orang lain. Saat ini kafe itu belum terlihat ramai seperti biasanya, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mengisi tempat duduk ataupun berada di sekitar rak yang tersedia.

Aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar kafe tersebut lalu menghentikan pandanganku ke salah satu rak makanan ringan yang memajang _snack_ kesukaanku. "Akasuna-san ambil saja apa yang ingin dibeli, nanti aku yang akan membayarnya," ujarku dengan cepat pada cowok itu sebelum melangkah menjauh darinya.

Tanganku dengan lincah meraih beberapa bungkus makanan ringan lalu beralih ke mesin minuman otomatis yang terletak dibalik rak yang berisi kumpulan roti isi. Aku mengambil salah satu gelas stereofoam berukuran sedang dari tempat yang tersedia lalu mengisinya dengan es soda bervariasi rasa.

"Kau beli sebanyak itu?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dengan heran. Aku dapat merasakan sepasang mata coklatnya menatap kedua tanganku yang penuh dengan dua bungkus besar makanan ringan, satu pack kentang goreng berlapis saus keju dan satu gelas sedang minuman dingin

"Uh, ya..." balasku akhirnya dengan kaku. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya sambil menggeleng samar.

Kami segera berjalan mendekati kasir lalu menyerahkan makanan dan minuman itu untuk di jumlah harganya. Aku dapat melihat Akasuna hanya membeli satu porsi katsu dengan nasi dan segelas kopi hangat, jumlah yang lebih sedikit dibanding jenis makanan yang kupilih. Tanpa berkata apa-apa kami memilih untuk duduk di bangku tinggi yang berhadapan langsung dengan kaca kafe lalu mulai menyantap makanan kami.

"Akasuna-san hanya membeli itu?" tanyaku padanya untuk memastikan. Aku perlahan membuka salah satu bungkus kripik yang kubeli lalu mulai memakannya.

Cowok itu mengangguk, dia tampak menikmati makanannya dan sesekali meminum kopinya.

"Akasuna-san sangat menyukai kopi?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia kembali mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk menatapnya lalu kembali bertanya, "Akasuna-san memang selalu pendiam kalau sedang makan, ya?" tanyaku penasaran. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengobrol?"

Dia mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkannya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab kedua pertanyaanku.

"Akasuna-san–"

"Panggil aku Sasori," ucap cowok itu memotong pertanyaanku tiba-tiba. "Rasanya aneh kalau mendengarmu memanggilku dengan nama marga berulangkali."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulangkali setelah mendengar ucapannya, sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di bibirku ketika memandangnya yang saat ini kembali menyantap makanannya dengan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di tulang pipinya.

"Akasuna-san ternyata _tsundere_ ya?" tanyaku dengan nada polos, ucapan itu entah kenapa meluncur keluar dari mulutku tanpa bisa dikendalikan. "Wajahmu memerah tadi ..." sepertinya aku tertular kebiasaan Ino.

Cowok itu memutar bola matanya, menolak untuk memberiku tanggapan lebih yang kuharapkan darinya.

Aku tertawa.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah menghabiskan satu setengah bungkus makanan ringan dan setengah minuman sodaku. Selama hampir satu jam tadi aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan mengobrol dengannya, walaupun hanya dibalas beberapa kata saja entah kenapa aku selalu bisa mendapat pertanyaan atau godaan lain yang akan kutujukan padanya, membuatnya mendecakkan lidah keras-keras atau tertawa geli–kesal, mungkin.

Saat kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke jendela kafe aku dapat melihat dua sosok yang sangat kukenali berjalan berdampingan menuju salah satu meja yang dibayangi kanopi, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dengan saling melempar senyum ke arah satu sama lain. Dua orang yang paling kuhindari semenjak putusnya hubungan singkatku dengan Sasuke dan satu-satunya penyebab munculnya denyutan nyeri di dada ketika melihat mereka berdua.

"Akasuna-san," panggilku masih mengarahkan pandangan mataku ke arah dua orang yang duduk beberapa bangku di depan kami. "Apa yang kau lakukan jika seseorang yang kau cintai sudah memiliki orang lain di sisinya?"

Cowok itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, keningnya tampak mengerut seakan heran dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja kulontarkan. "Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena memang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk memikirkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak membalas perasaanmu, memikirkannya terus menerus malah akan membuatmu semakin terpuruk."

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasannya yang sekarang memasang wajah datar setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Apa dia marah?

"Akasuna-san penah mengalami hal yang sama?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak." Jawabnya langsung. "Aku tidak pernah memaksakan diriku untuk menyukai seseorang yang masih terikat perasaan dengan orang lain."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, aku merasakan sindiran lagi dibalik kata-katanya yang bernada datar. Dengan cepat aku segera menolehkan kepalaku untuk mengeluarkan beberapa protes yang sudah tertahan di lidahku, ingin memancing perdebatan yang membuat diriku untuk teralihkan dari pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapanku.

Tapi dalam sekejap aku hanya bisa terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan hangat tiba-tiba saja sudah menempel erat di bibirku dan mengusapnya lembut. Aku hanya bisa membeku di tempatku saat akhirnya Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Kau paham maksud ucapanku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah serius.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat, masih kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan cowok itu barusan kepadaku. Salah satu tanganku terangkat untuk menutupi mulutku lalu mengangguk cepat, dadaku berdebar keras saat tangannya meraih tanganku yang terkepal di atas meja, menggenggamnya lembut.

"Ayo kita kembali."

Aku kembali mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi saat dia membawaku keluar dari kafe kembali ke universitas.

_Ini pasti mimpi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Saat ini dia dan Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya, memulai acara menginap yang akhirnya kembali terlaksana akibat Sakura yang beberapa jam lalu mendatanginya dengan raut wajah shock di tengah kencannya bersama Sai. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Ino segera menyuruh Sai pulang dan menyambut Sakura dengan tangan terbuka di rumahnya.

Mereka saat ini sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur, Sakura menelungkup di kasur sambil memeluk bantalnya sedangkan Ino masih duduk dan sedang melepas kunciran rambutnya supaya bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Sebelumnya Sakura sudah menjelaskan kronologi awal saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan cowok itu, Ino sangat bersemangat untuk mendengarkannya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawabnya semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. "Lagipula aku juga masih tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya sebelum dia tiba-tiba saja menciumku."

"Sasori menciummu?" tanya Ino terkejut. Ini menarik, tidak biasanya teman cowoknya itu bertindak agresif dengan melakukan tindakan berani di tempat umum. Mata Ino terlihat semakin berbinar-binar ketika dia ikut menelungkup di samping Sakura, berkata dengan bersemangat. "Berarti dia serius, Sakura!"

"Ya, karena itu–" Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya, sepasang mata emeraldnya tiba-tiba saja memandang sahabat baiknya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Dari mana kau tahu namanya Sasori?"

Ino terdiam, mulutnya terkatup rapat tanda bahwa dia tidak akan memberikan jawabannya.

"Ino?"

_Gawat_. Cewek berambut pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan manik aquamarinenya ke arah _bed cover_-nya yang saat ini entah kenapa terlihat lebih menarik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ino ..." Sakura tiba-tiba saja terasa dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya di sampingnya. "Jelaskan padaku. Sekarang."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya lalu memberikan Sakura senyum terbaiknya, berusaha meluluhkan hati sahabatnya itu untuk menganggap ketahuannya mengenai Sasori hanyalah angin lalu.

Tapi tidak berhasil.

_Sial._

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang lumayan buruk bagi Yamanaka Ino, mak comblang Sasori dan Sakura.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Hahaha, sekuelnya makin gaje aja nih, gomen ne X'D

Maaf atas segala kekurangan yang masih terkandung di fanfic ini. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini walaupun hanya sekilas.

Berminat review? :3 /dor


End file.
